


Когда не думаешь головой

by Night_Witch



Series: В другой вселенной [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 11:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15885120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Witch/pseuds/Night_Witch
Summary: Джулиан отправляется в отпуск, чтобы навестить старых друзей. Кейтлин тем временем пытается справится с потерей Киллер Фрост, в чём ей помогает Мик Рори





	Когда не думаешь головой

**Author's Note:**

> Косвенно связано с другой работой в серии - "Это катастрофа"

Это стало наваждением, желанием. Люди называют это любовью. Странные. Это больше похоже на зависимость. Он стал наркоманом у которого отняли дозу – к такому мнению приходил мужчина, путём слишком долгих для него размышлений. Создал в своём разуме целый лабиринт, зацикленный на одной девушке. Отвлечься не получалось: всё перед глазами сводилось к одному выводу – он сделал ошибку, возможно, самую главную в своей жизни.   
  
      Нельзя было уезжать в Лондон, нельзя было оставлять Кейтлин одну справляться со способностями. Даже если она в него не влюблена. Джулиана тенью преследовала мысль, что он должен был быть рядом и не имеет значения, любит она его или нет. Теперь он даже не знает, как она – в новостях показывают Флэша и какого-то резинового парня. Это незнание раздражало. Заставляло строить предположения на бесконечную тему: «А что, если…»   
  
      Джулиан не любит спонтанных решений, но это было невозможно больше терпеть. Им с Кейтлин нужно поговорить. Ему нужен ещё хотя бы один разговор. Сойдёт даже простое приветствие. Альберт должен знать, что с ней стало после всего.   
  
      Вероятно, за хорошую работу полиция Уайтчепла позволит ему уйти в небольшой отпуск.  
  


***

  
      Это не должно было случиться снова. Это продолжение того сна, не более. Просто какой-то кошмар. Слишком непонятный для разума, наполненный тем, что в реальности невозможно.   
  
\- Чья это машина? – наконец, прервала тишину Сноу.   
  
      Сара Лэнс, лидер Легенд, осталась на какое-то время в Стар Сити для помощи с похоронами отца. И чтобы познакомиться с альтернативной Лорел. Так или иначе сейчас Тепловая волна третий день ошивался в родном городе, не зная, чем себя занять. Рори решил проявить чудеса заботы и встретил Кейтлин из СтарЛабс на чёрной ауди. Под дождь идти ей не хотелось, так что выбора не оставалось. Прошло полтора года после свадьбы Барри и Айрис, и, благо, они с Миком пересекались не часто. Да и встречи эти, как правило, носили чисто супергеройский характер. Кроме того крошечного, ничего незначащего разговора, о котором девушка предпочитала не вспоминать. Своё себе наставление Кейтлин не забывала – никакого Мика Рори в её личной жизни.  
  
\- Не моя, - с лёгкой гордостью ответил он. Ну естественно, ведь смог же украсть крутую тачку.  
  
\- Я догадалась, - вздохнула девушка.  
  
      Мужчина чуть повернулся в её сторону, и на его лице красовалось подобие довольной улыбки. Малозаметной и кривой.  
  
\- И всё равно села? Сноу, я удивлён.  
  
\- Сухая машина с печкой или холодный ливень.   
  
      Рори чуть ухмыльнулся и продолжил следить за Кейтлин, лишь изредка обращая внимание на мокрую дорогу впереди. Хотя бы не разгоняется сильно, успокаивала себя девушка. Ещё недавно она бы лучше под холодный ливень пошла, чем села с ним в одну машину. Прогресс на лицо, и они оба это понимали. И, если Мик был вполне не против этого, то разум Сноу снова расходился во взглядах, и это уже начинало не просто напрягать, а откровенно раздражать.   
  
 _\- Он псих.  
\- Ты не должна быть такой с ним.  
\- Он бывает милым.  
\- Многие безумцы иногда могут быть милыми._  
  
      Подобные внутренние диалоги в голове уже стали привычны. Может это и ненормально, но это заменяло ей Фрост и их общение на листочках.  
  
\- Я думал, холод – это по твоей части, - чуть удивившись, заметил Рори и услышал грустную усмешку Кейтлин.  
  
\- Киллер Фрост больше нет, а её взгляды я особо не разделяла.   
  
      Мужчина остановил машину у нужного дома. Выходить она не спешила, что было странно, но спросил он другое.  
  
\- Сила же должна остаться с тобой, я прав?   
  
      Сноу удивилась его словам, да ещё и так уверенно сказанным, но особого значения они, казалось, не несли. Всем же интересна чья-то сила, особенно Мику - непонятные безумия почему-то вызывают в нем до абсурдного детское восхищение.  
  
\- Почему ты так уверен? – не сдержала любопытства девушка.  
  
\- Я же говорил, - пробубнил мужчина, отводя взгляд на лобовое стекло, залитое множеством тяжёлых капель. Дворники он выключил, когда припарковался. - Вы один человек. Второе сознание не могло взяться из воздуха.   
  
      Она часто думала над этим. Не могла не думать. Сильное нежелание стать убийцей могло разделить подсознание на две половины, а когда эти две половины начали действовать с одной целью – она снова стала собой.   
  
\- Тогда почему мне кажется, что часть меня исчезла?   
  
      Кейтлин обратила внимание на печальную улыбку Рори, мелькнувшую всего на пару секунд - она была такой мимолётной, но искренней, человечной. Сейчас он по-прежнему не смотрел в её сторону.  
  
\- Ты не её воспринимала, как часть себя, считала другим человеком, - голос мужчины звучит необычно глухо, - А когда теряешь друга внутри что-то... уходит.  
  
      Леонард Снарт. Всегда казалось непонятным, как такой псих, как Рори может переживать за кого-то кроме себя. Такой уж он, следует фантастическому «кодексу негодяя». Но эти двое и правда были, как родные братья. И один из них переживает, что не спас другого. А Фрост для неё? Она ведь и подругой её никогда не называла. Даже в мыслях та оставалась лишь злобным альтер эго.  
  
 _\- А как же ваше милое общение?  
\- Тебе просто хотелось знать, кто в твоём теле.  
\- Но вы привязались друг к другу - это факт._  
  
\- Спасибо, что довёз, угнал машину, - решила прощаться девушка.  
  
      Мик, наконец, посмотрел на неё каким-то слишком осмысленным для него взглядом, будто знает что-то. И, может быть показалось, с маленькой, едва-едва заметной в вечно спокойных глазах, жалостью.  
  
\- Глюки уже есть?  
  
 _\- О, интересно, что ты ответишь.  
\- Можешь рассказать про нас - это будет весело.  
\- Зачем ему вообще что-то знать о Кейтлин?!  
_  
      Сноу услышала усмешку Рори и заметила его насмешливый взгляд.  
  
\- Вижу, что есть. У тебя взгляд метаться начинает.  
  
      У неё на секунду перехватило дыхание, но стало интересно, что он ещё скажет.  
  
\- Ты слышал Снарта?  
  
\- Видел, - уточнил Мик.  
  
\- Когда это пройдёт? - Важный вопрос. Скорее всего бесполезный и вряд ли, кто-то знает, как справиться с самой собой.  
  
\- Когда смиришься, что её нет, - он внимательным взглядом изучал девушку. Хотя, может, просто мысленно раздевал. Да, скорее всего именно так. Никогда не угадаешь, о чём этот пироман может думать, но наедине, без посторонних глаз он иногда приятно удивляет.  
  
 _\- Катастрофа, да, Кейт?  
\- Мы постоянное напоминание.  
\- Тебе нужно отвлечься.  
\- Научись дружить с нами!_  
  
      Мысли сбивались в одну кучу, но, благо, в одном они объединялись – Мик Рори пытается помочь. В своём стиле, с угоном транспорта, но пытается. Это единственный вывод к которому она была в состоянии прийти, а остальные начинали перебиваться другими. А ещё сейчас, когда мозг перестаёт работать, как надо, легче положится на чувства. Главное, чтобы Они не отвлекали. Чтобы они не беседовали в её голове.  
  
      Кейтлин сама не заметила, как потянулась к небритой щеке Рори. Когда он почувствовал её мягкий поцелуй, резко повернулся к девушке лицом и схватил за шею правой рукой. Свою ладонь, Сноу, не убирала с его предплечья и, едва ощутимо, изучала пальцами очертания грубых шрамов.   
  
\- Не попытаешься меня остановить?   
  
      Он бы всё равно не стал слушаться. Уж своим-то желаниям поджигатель не откажет, если только они не опасны для жизни. Но сейчас же он ничего плохого не делает, верно? Просто хочет поцелуй. Хотя, нет – он просто хочет. Но...  
  
      Для неё это должен был быть простой поцелуй в щёку, знак благодарности и не больше. Что-то мелкое и глубоко оставленное на дне души хотело остаться здесь - в тепле, за дверьми угнанного автомобиля, спасшего от тяжёлой атмосферы улицы. И пытаться объяснить это невозможно. Слишком безумным выходил ответ, а думать о собственном безумии никому не хочется. Тем более, если оно вполне реально.  
  
\- Может тогда в квартиру поднимемся? - Кейтлин слегка дрогнула и рассеянно помотала головой.  
  
      Грубые руки Рори уже держали её лицо. Шершавые, чуть вспотевшие кончики пальцев перебирали её волосы у самой шеи. Снова это мрачное чувство реальности нахлынуло на неё с обрушающей внутренние преграды силой. Пивная вонь в паре миллимитров от её носа окончательно добивала. Мерзко. Реально. Тогда, сейчас и не исчезает до сих пор.  
  
      Нет, ничего не повторится, просто не должно! Кейтлин резко вышла из машины и быстрым шагом пошла к подъезду.   
  
 _\- Она сошла с ума._  
\- Почему? Он кажется изменился.  
\- Он псих-пироманьяк! Психи всегда непостоянны!  
\- Может Кейти, наконец, перестанет думать?!   
\- Как можно перестать думать?  
  
      Рори, пробежавшись взглядом по чистому салону, схватил с заднего сиденья чёрную куртку и на всякий случай быстро протёр места, где могли остаться отпечатки пальцев. Он не понимает происходящее сейчас, но уверенности в своих силах ему не занимать. Всего одна попытка, Мик, тебе нечего терять. Мужчина даже не заметил, как натянул довольную улыбку на лицо. Потерпеть немного этот бесконечный ливень того стоит.   
  
      Выйдя из машины, он укрыл голову курткой и побежал за Сноу. У самой двери в дом, Кейтлин почувствовала, как крепкие руки обвились вокруг талии, а спина была прижата к стальному прессу, который облепила намокшая футболка.  
  


***

  
      В Централ Сити шёл откровенно лондонский тяжёлый дождь. Для Джулиана это не было проблемой. Проблемой были обнаглевшие таксисты, которые просили двойную цену из-за погоды. После нескольких минут споров, Альберту пришлось всё-таки согласиться, настолько он хотел встречи с Кейтлин. Ожидание всегда особенно сильно ощущается, когда подходит к концу.  
  
      Это нетерпение и стало для него ошибкой. Подойдя к знакомому подъезду он увидел, как возлюбленная целовала какого-то лысого бугая, да ещё и прижималась к нему. Да ещё и дверь открыть пытается! Джулиан устало облокотился о грязный угол дома и наблюдал происходящее. В голове не умещалось! Добродушная Кейтлин Сноу и этот качок с бандитским лицом. Как они ещё дождём не захлебнулись? Кошмар какой-то… Даже когда пара, наконец, открыла злосчастную дверь, Альберт продолжил стоять на месте под нескончаемым дождём. Когда он увидел в знакомом окне тёмные силуэты будто сливающиеся в один, то всё-таки обратил внимание на что-то надломленное внутри себя. Стоило ему один раз поверить в любовь, в настоящие чувства, так это понесло за собой боль. Больше этого не будет, твёрдо решил Джулиан.   
  
      Теперь он будет думать головой – разум никогда не подводит.  
  


***

  
      Утро следующего дня начиналось слишком приятно. Отдохнувшее подсознание напомнило, что когда всё хорошо, то скоро будет плохо.   
Плохо стало, когда Кейтлин вспомнила, что натворила. Сама, без Киллер Фрост.   
  
      Опять всё повторилось. И ей опять понравилось. Это становится проблемой равной по величине голосам в голове. Минутку…   
  
      Они молчат! Тихо, никаких жутких шепотков. Сноу перевернулась на спину и закрыла улыбающееся лицо руками. Благо Рори снова встал раньше неё, и в квартире уже витал аромат кофе. В одеяле к нему она выходить всё ещё отказывалась, потому побрела к шкафу, по пути чуть не споткнувшись о те же самые ботинки, что и в прошлый раз.  
  
      «Прошлый раз…» Сейчас для Кейтлин это звучало слишком странно, будто бы подтверждение, что этот раз тоже был реальным. Причин своего поступка она не понимала и даже не хотела это анализировать и отрицать. Происходящее между ними - какое-то наваждение, кошмар, который не описать цензурными словами. И это был последний раз, теперь точно.   
  
      Но вчерашние ощущения, к сожалению, не забыть. Мик был рядом, был такой… Настоящий, живой. Как Ронни. Сноу слегка передёрнуло от такого странного сравнения – эти двое совершенно разные и точка. Вообще больше никаких сравнений.   
  
      Рори снова смотрел кухонный телевизор и снова с голым торсом. На маленькую, совсем крохотную секунду, Кейтлин невольно пожалела, что между ними ничего больше не будет. Но этот момент кажется ей до неправильго приятным, домашним. Поджав губы девушка отвела взгляд на кухонный стол и обнаружила пока не открытую бутылку пива и полупустую коробку с пиццей.  
  
\- Откуда это в моём доме?  
  
\- Заказал.  
  
\- Курьер жив? - Она и представить не может, чтоб этот поджигатель честно платил за что-то. А вот то, как придётся выносить спрятанное где-то в квартире тело, фантазия рисовала достаточно ярко.  
  
\- Совсем за дикаря меня держишь? - мужчина слегка усмехнулся, - Я из твоего кошелька заплатил.  
  
      Сноу натянуто улыбнулась, подавив секундный порыв, проверить на месте ли оставшиеся деньги. А ещё она понятия не имела, что ей делать. Рори, кажется, об этом и не думает, принимает всё, как обыденную ситуацию. Полезный навык - жаль, что Кейтлин так не умеет. Обязательно ведь подумать надо! Благо, голова больше не разрывалась от бессвязного потока мыслей.  
  
      Она заварила кофе и села на стул напротив. Молчание, конечно, для неё удобно - не придётся с Миком разговаривать - но слишком уж утреннее бормотание телевизора раздражает.   
  
\- Как утро?   
  
      Мужчина чуть приподнял бровь и взглянул на окно. Он тоже не любит дождь. Говорит, что только надменные англичане любят его звук - леденящий и слишком размеренный. Мика стук капель раздражал, даже нервировал. Огонь и вода, поняла Кейтлин, но почему тогда ей не нравится это? Вода, лёд – одна стихия, но нескончаемый стук холодной воды, стекающей по стёклам никак не впечатляет. Только вызывает мрачную тоску и подобные ей мрачные чувства. Даже вечно злобный поджигатель казался чем-то приятным в такую погоду.   
  
\- У тебя мобильник звонил, - прохрипел он, - Я подойти не успел.  
  
      Кошмар. Был бы если бы он всё-таки успел, ведь это номер Циско. Он, кажется, только перестал выразительным взглядом припоминать ей прошлый эпизод.  
  
\- Какая жалость, - пробубнила Кейтлин в ответ.  
  
\- Я тоже так подумал, - чуть усмехнулся Рори, - И отправил смску, что ты задержишься.  
  
      Сноу почувствовала, как нервно дёрнулась бровь. Быстро прочитав отправленное сообщение, она порадовалась, что он хотя бы не подписался. Хотя и до такого мог бы додуматься и, главное, случайно не подать ему эту идею. Стоп... какое имеет значение, подаст она ему идею или нет?! Мика Рори в этой квартире больше не будет. И ничего от Кейтлин Сноу в его руках тоже, даже если это обычный телефон.  
  
\- С чего ты взял, что я задержусь?  
  
      Мик откусил большой кусок пиццы и слегка улыбнулся. За эту улыбочку его захотелось заморозить, желательно надолго. Кейтлин едва не исполнила своё желание, когда взглядом проследила за его пальцем, указывающим на часы.  
  
\- Ботинки в спальне, - намекнула она. Он ведь даже и будить не думал! Да и торопиться уходить он тоже не думает. Сноу быстро допила кофе и пошла в комнату. Уже одеваясь она услышала с кухни хриплый голос:  
  
\- Выгоняешь?   
  
\- Меня ждут в СтарЛабс, - уклонилась от прямого ответа она. Зря. Рори такое терпеть не может - просто не понимает, почему человек просто не может сказать прямо. Есть вопрос - должен быть ответ, желательно чёткий и понятный.  
  
\- Ясно, - буркнул он.   
  
      Нечто внутри Кейтлин, хотело сказать ему что-то приятное. Но это «нечто» быстро смешалось с голосом разума, который напоминал, что Тепловая волна - всего лишь преступник.   
  
      Нет. Уверенности в этом выводе больше нет и, к сожалению, уже давно. Хоть и очень хочется продолжать верить в это.  
  
      О том, что она сейчас скажет, в будущем может и пожалеет, но совершенно чужим человеком считать Рори больше не получается. Да и выходить из дома вместе на самая хорошая идея.  
  
\- Когда соберёшься уходить - захлопни дверь.   
  
      Мик резко развернулся на стуле и обнаружил облокотившуюся о косяк Сноу, которая, сложив руки на груди, смотрела на него слегка грустным взглядом. Ни Рори, ни ей было не понятно, откуда взялась эта почти незаметная печаль. Да и пока что девушка предпочитала это не замечать. Уже выходя на лестничную площадку, она услышала вопрос:  
  
\- Не боишься, что ограблю?   
  
      Чуть улыбнувшись, Кейтлин ответила:  
  
\- Можешь попробовать, но я бы не советовала.  
  
      Поджигатель был уверен, что она слышала его усмешку до того, как закрыла дверь.  
  


***

  
      Она стала ещё красивее, чем он её запомнил, да даже выглядит гораздо счастливее, чем раньше. А чего Джулиан ожидал? Кейтлин обняла его, но как друга и не больше, и уж точно совсем не так, как того мужчину вчера. Таких объятий между ними никогда не было, да и не будет видимо. Альберт заметил, как она чуть дёрнулась, когда он сказал, что останется на пару недель помочь в СтарЛабс.  
  
      Кейтлин сейчас счастлива, хотя отчего-то пытается это скрыть, получается правда плохо: некоторые резкие движения выдают. Видимо, думает, что никто из присутствующих не знает о прошлой ночи. И, главное, явно не хочет, чтобы кто-то знал. Джулиан не будет разубеждать - это создаст ненужное напряжение. Да и, кажется, шанс потерян, потому что девушка перед ним определенно не думает о прошлом, где остался он. Сейчас перед собой Альберт видел только один разумный путь - оставаться в стороне. От Кейтлин Сноу, от Флэша и команды, от Централ Сити. Это всё приносит боль! Близкие люди, друзья уходят и приносят боль! И когда возвращаются ни пойми откуда всё повторяется по кругу. Остаться здесь, значит стать лабораторной мышью, бегающей по одному и тому же безвыходному лабиринту. Всё подсознание Джулиана говорит о том, что умному человеку оставаться глупо. Слушать чувства бесполезно - они всегда против разума. Альберт уедет, как только кончится отпуск и возвращаться больше не будет смысла.   
  
      Точка должна быть поставлена.  
  
      В этом их с Кейтлин мысли сходятся. Вероятность её с Рори отношений не поднимается выше нуля. Да он даже и не думал об этом, когда целовал. В этом сомнений не возникает, но... она же подумала. Вот сейчас в эту секунду! Просто вспомнилось утро, до ненормального уютное для неё. Или просто Сноу слишком привыкла быть один на один с одинокой квартирой, потому и живой наглый человек стал каким-то событием. И тут разум напомнил, кто такой Мик Рори. Он непонятен и до абсурдного прост. Кажется самовлюблённым дураком, но умеет чувствовать и помогать. Считается психопатом и убийцей и при этом может быть по-собачьи верным.   
  
      Это просто невозможно объяснить! Нужно перестать пытаться объяснить себе Мика Рори, да и не зачем это делать. В голове витала мысль повеселее, в самом худшем смысле этого слова.  
  
 _\- А что если всё повторится снова?_


End file.
